


Hidden

by soulless_lover



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Book of Circus, Hand Jobs, Hiding, M/M, Shota, Trunk Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulless_lover/pseuds/soulless_lover





	Hidden

In the darkness there is nothing but softness and silence: the silks and satins and butter-soft leathers squashed beneath him, the heavy wool of Sebastian’s tailcoat above him, the tickling brush of the devil’s hair against his cheek. His heart is beating so hard he’s almost sure it’s externally audible, and the warmth of Sebastian’s body – pressed so close in the tight, confined space – is surely what’s making him feel so flushed and overheated. 

The smell of the garments in the trunk – faintly flowery and feminine – is in stark contrast to the demon’s rich cinnamon-and-clove scent, so comforting and familiar and pleasant; despite being in great peril, Ciel is fairly calm… at least he is where Beast is concerned. He can hear her moving about in the tent, grumbling to herself, which is some comfort – if her voice is far off, she’s not opening the trunk.

A sudden thought streaks through him like a white-hot blade: what if she _should_ open it? His heart stumbles over a beat as he slowly becomes aware of every inch of his body, how it’s positioned, what it’s pressed up against; Sebastian is kneeling between his spread thighs, his torso bent forward to cover Ciel, his dark head raised just high enough to peek out through the crack of the slightly-opened lid. Ciel’s legs are wrapped around Sebastian’s hips, and he can feel the long, solid muscles in the devil’s thighs flexing against him as he shifts his weight slightly. The Earl is becoming flustered: his cheeks are hot, his scalp feels sweaty, and for some reason he can’t figure out what to do with his hands. Does he put them on Sebastian’s arms? Should he tuck them in closer to his body, perhaps near his own chest? Perhaps he should let them fall back to either side of his head, as though he were in… bed…?

He glances up at Sebastian, who returns the look with eyes like smoldering embers; the boy’s fingers clutch silently at the sleeves of the devil’s coat; he’s suddenly lightheaded, dizzy, enthralled by those demonic eyes as the blood rushes out of his head and into… other places.

Surprise registers on Sebastian’s face for just an instant, and then is quickly replaced with an amused, knowing smile and an arched eyebrow. Ciel looks away, mortified, and discovers he can see just the tiniest sliver of Beast through the crack; he can’t help staring as she pulls her bustier off and casts it aside, her large, heavy breasts swaying with the movement, and although he looks away the moment he catches himself, he can’t help feeling a bit like a peeping Tom. 

There’s a quiet hiss of sound in the darkness, and for a moment Ciel thinks Sebastian’s laughing at him – but then he realizes the demon is pushing a garment through the crack, giving Beast something to put on without opening the chest. He’s momentarily grateful, but the tactic could backfire – say she wanted to wear a different one, or needed something else? What then? How could he possibly explain why he’s in Beast’s tent, inside her steamer trunk, lying on his back with “Black” atop him and between his legs? He knows exactly how it would look to her - to _anyone_ \- and if they weren’t immediately kicked out of the troupe for snooping, they’d surely be suspected of lewd behavior. This thought makes his face even hotter, his ears burning, and Sebastian’s thigh shifts, pressing against him so slightly that Ciel isn’t sure if the movement was intentional or not; he glances up at the devil and watches him watch Beast as she bends down to take the proffered garment, her nipples hard in the cold air; an odd feeling twists itself into his gut, and he finds himself carefully examining Sebastian’s face for any sign of appreciation or desire for the woman. He’s strangely angry at her for flaunting herself so shamelessly – and then he remembers that they’re hiding in her tent, and she has no idea they’re there. 

With a sudden, stomach-turning stab of clarity, Ciel realizes he’s _jealous_ , and is so utterly horrified by this that he must squeeze his eyes shut and turn away again, as much from the emotion as the sight that caused it.

He hears Beast move away and begin to dress; Sebastian shifts again, the pressure of his thigh teasing Ciel’s erection to an even harder state; there is a soft, musical chuckle next to the boy’s ear, and then a gentle hand is sliding down his body to cup and caress him obscenely. He gasps, but another gloved hand covers his mouth and an impossibly quiet voice whispers: “Shhhh… do you want us to be discovered?”

The hand between his legs begins to squeeze and stroke in maddening waves, coaxing the little Earl to full arousal in seconds; his own small hands clutch at Sebastian’s sleeves, his hips rocking, his breath hot on the cotton over his mouth; Beast is far away, unimportant, cursing at her uncooperative corset strings; and with a shudder of pleasure, Ciel climaxes, his body trembling, the smug, delighted demon above him laughing softly against his cheek.

Beast finishes dressing and moves away, the tent flap swishing behind her; Sebastian sits up, opening the trunk lid, and looks around. “She’s gone.”

Embarrassed and feeling decidedly sticky, Ciel averts his gaze and grumbles, “Get off me.”

For once, Sebastian doesn’t tease him for his deep blush – instead, he stands and steps out of the chest, lifts Ciel in his arms, then closes the lid behind them. “I shall bring you to my tent,” he says, making the boy’s eyes fly open wide.

“What—no—you don’t—that wasn’t—we can’t—“

Sebastian smiles at him, a wicked, _wicked_ smile. “I have some spare clothing for you hidden there – I merely thought you would wish for a new pair of drawers.” He tilts his head slightly to one side, obviously enjoying Ciel’s increasing mortification quite a bit. “Why, Young Master, whatever did you think I meant to do?”

The Earl’s face turns a few shades redder. “You evil bastard.”

Sebastian smiles at him again, this time much more amiably. “Yes.” 

“You are _never_ to mention this again, do you understand? That’s an order!”

“Yes, my lord.” The devil replaces his top hat, wraps Ciel’s scarf more securely about his thin neck, and carries him off to wipe away the evidence of their hidden tryst.

END.


End file.
